Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links
☆ ☆ デュエルリンクス | romaji name = Yūgiō Deyuerurinkusu | developer = Konami | platform = iOS / Android | release date = * September 7, 2016 (Closed Beta) | genre = Card Battling | rating = | publisher = Konami Digital Entertainment}} Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links is an upcoming iOS and Android game to be released in 2016. It was first announced at Jump Festa 2016. Its name is likely taken from the Duel Links system featured in "TRANSCEND GAME". On January 6, 2016, it was officially announced that the game will be released globally, along with the news that Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation and Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist will both receive further updates in winter 2016. On March 18, 2016, the Japanese site was updated with more information about its gameplay, characters, and online content, as well as the first YouTube trailer for the game. Pre-registration for the game is currently open in Japan, with rewards available for accounts pre-registered before the game launch. The rewards are accumulative based on the total number of existing pre-registered accounts when the game launches: 50 gems (10,000), "Dark Magician" card protectors (30,000), an additional 50 gems (50,000), a Yugi Muto-themed Duel Field (100,000), and an additional 50 gems (150,000). Additional rewards were added on March 29, 2016, after the number of pre-registered accounts exceeded 200,000: "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card protectors (200,000), an additional 100 gems (250,000), and a Seto Kaiba-themed Duel Field (300,000). . On April 19, 2016, the official site announced that in order to further improve the game quality, the game would go into a closed beta testing phase in June. Beta testers are picked randomly among the players who pre-registered the game before April 30, 2016. As a result, the public release date of the game will be postponed to a later date rather than April 2016 as initially planned. Players also receive more rewards at the start of the game which details will be disclosed in further announcements. Pre-registration emails and surveys were sent out on June 13, 2016 for people in the United States and United Kingdom. On June 23, 2016, the sign-up period was extended. Closed beta emails were released in late July with promises of fine-tuning the game for another 1 to 2 months before the beta would open. On September 1, 2016, applications for the closed beta closed. On September 7, 2016, the Closed Beta Test has started. Gameplay Duel World Duel World (デュエルワールド) is the hub area where a character can be selected and challenge either a Standard Duelist (スタンダードデュエリスト) or Legend Duelist (レジェンドデュエリスト) to obtain cards and increases the character's Level. It is possible to increase the stage by doing missions, and by doing so, a new Legend Duelist or new features will appear. Online Versus It is a feature that allows real time duels with other Duelists or friends around the world in Duel Links. Furthermore, there are practice plays, Decks from a Duelist that was played against, and replays from other Duelists can be watched. Characters * Yugi Muto - Signature card "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction". * Yami Yugi (闇遊戯 Yami Yugi) - Signature card "Dark Magician". * Seto Kaiba (海馬 瀬人 Kaiba Seto) - Signature card "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". * Joey Wheeler (城之内 克也 Jounouchi Katsuya) - Signature card "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". * Mai Valentine (孔雀 舞 Kujaku Mai) - Signature card "Harpie Lady Sisters". * Téa Gardner - Signature card "Dark Magician Girl" * Weevil Underwood - Signature card "Insect Queen" * Mako Tsunami - Signature card "The Legendary Fisherman" * Bandit Keith - Signature card "Barrel Dragon" * Rex Raptor - Signature card "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" * Yami Marik - Signature card "Lava Golem" * Ishizu Ishtar Signature card "Blast Held by a Tribute" * Yami Bakura Signature card "Dark Necrofear" * Maximillion Pegasus - Signature card - "Relinquished" * Odion Ishtar Signature card "Embodiment of Apophis" External links * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links Official Website * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links Official Website * Official Yu-Gi-Oh! Youtube Channel: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links Promotion Trailer * Official Yu-Gi-Oh! Youtube Channel: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links Gameplay Video * Official Gameplay Video of Joey vs Mai References Duel Links